true love will triumph
by cHiBiHiTaRu
Summary: chpt 13 is up!!!! [i rushed it out] "... "What's wrong Hitomi?" Allen asked with a soft gentle voice. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder. Hitomi could feel his breath on her neck.." what are Allen's intentions? and will hitomi find van in ti
1. kiss

  
  
kiss  
  
disclaimer: i don't own escaflowne or any of it's characters!  
  
  
  
Hitomi walked slowly through the lush green fields, sorting her thoughts. She ignored the pelting rain, as it matted her hair to her head, and trickled down her neck.  
  
-flashback-  
"Hitomi, I want you to stay with me. From now on till forever that is." Van said scraping his sword. "Van?" Hitomi asked her heart pounding. "Hitomi! I want you!" Van said with determination a blush creeping over his face. He continued to scrape at the escaflowne's sword. "Van..." Hitomi said blushing. "What is it?" She asked. "Hitomi, I... I want your power!" Van said finally standing up and putting his hands on Hitomi's shoulders. "Huh?" Hitomi said with disappointment. "Hitomi! Together, you and me could defeat Zaibach! With your power, escaflowne could do so much more! Hitomi?" Van asked as he noticed the look on Hitomi's face.  
"Jerk!" Hitomi snarled and slapped Van's face. The slap resounded as Hitomi ran out of the room leaving Van clutching his face.  
-end of flashback-  
  
"Why did he have to act like such a jerk?" Hitomi muttered pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. She looked up and sighed. "And how am I ever going to get back? I don't remember this place." She sighed again and shivered. "It doesn't matter, if I go back or not." She had come to a bridge. She walked up slowly, lifting her face to the soft drizzle of rain. "I miss home, Amano.." She whispered a tear falling from her eyes. "I miss you Amano."  
  
-Zaibach-  
"Hitomi..." Folken muttered holding Aeria closer to him. "Allen.." The cat-women whispered, a scarlet blush creeping across her face. "Aeria, try to concentrate only on me!" Folken said gently.   
"The fate alteration machine... alter the fate!" Dornkirk said. "If the girl and the dragon get closer, than it will cause the downfall of the entire Zaibach empire!"  
Folken pulled Aeria closed to him and closed his eyes. His face was only inches from hers. "I only see you Hitomi." "Oh Allen.." Aeria whispered.  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
She lowered her face and shivered. All of a sudden, she saw someone coming closer to her on the bridge. It was Allen. "Allen!" Hitomi gasped in surprise. His long blond hair was wet, and a few loose strands of hair was matted to his forehead. His clothes were wet from the resounding rain, and his eyes lightened showing reconition.   
"Hitomi..." He muttered. walking closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.   
Then, Hitomi was wrapped in his arms, her hands on his chest. "He's so warm.." She thought. "And he smells like Amano..." She smiled fondly, thinking of the brown haired boy that she cared so much of. But then, a vision of Millerna flashed through her head and she backed away from Allen. Allen held out his hands to her.   
"Why Hitomi?"   
  
"because..." Hitomi said, confusion dripping through her voice. "I... I know the way Millerna feels about you Allen!"  
  
"I see only you Hitomi..." Allen said in a gentle voice.  
His hands snaked around the small of Hitomi's back and drew her close to him once again. "Allen..." Hitomi said. She couldn't feel the self-control anymore. She closed her eyes, and felt Allen's soft,tempting lips close over hers. She felt his warm, steady breath on her cold face, and it gave her a warmth she never felt before. Slowly, she returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Hitomi, where are you?" Van said through his teeth as he ran through the streets to find her. His chocolate colored eyes searched for the girl that he loved so much. He had reached the bridge. There, Allen and Hitomi wrapped in each others arms, under the soft drizzle of the rain. Kissing. Van took a step back, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Slowly, Allen released Hitomi, and she drew her face away from him. Her mouth still tasting the sweet sensation of Allen's lips. She turned, regret etched on her face. "Allen, I don't know..." Then, she saw Van. Standing there on the street, drenched from head to toe, looking at her. The look on Van's face was unbearable for Hitomi to watch. There was pain and sorrow. Slowly, his eyes drew downcast and he turned away from Hitomi.  
"Van, please don't go!" Hitomi cried pulling away from Allen. Suddenly, Van flew up into the sky, spreading his wings from his back. Tears fell down his face like the rain that had just stopped. "Hitomi..." He whispered, the white feathers drifting down to where Hitomi stood.  
  
end of chpt 1   
  
note: did i describe it well enough? see, i got the idea to write this lil' fic when i just watched the rerun of that episode! so anyway, this fic won't be too much chpts, but it should be angst from both sides of Hitomi and Van! plz R/R!   
  
  



	2. fond memories

  
  
  
fond memories  
  
"Van, please don't go!" Hitomi cried pulling away from Allen. Suddenly, Van flew up into the sky, spreading his wings from his back. Tears fell down his face like the rain that had just stopped. "Hitomi..." He whispered, the white feathers drifting down to where Hitomi stood.  
  
  
Allen laid his hands gently on Hitomi's shoulders and whispered "Hitomi, ignore him. There's only you and me." Hitomi turned back to him, confusion flashing in her emerald eyes. "No! Allen! what are you saying?" She pulled away from him and ran off into the streets, trying to find Van.  
  
-Van-  
He soared through the sky, sadness adorning his features.   
he flew until his wings were tired and he withdrew them and landed in the middle of a grassy field. the dew that appeared after the rainstorm twinkled on the blades of grass. He wiped angrilly at his eyes as tears began shimmering in them again.   
  
"Hitomi liked Allen all along." He muttered miserably. "I was a fool to even think that she would like me." Suddenly, a vision of Hitomi kissing Allen flashed through his mind.   
  
"Nooooo!" Van yelled in angst. He yanked Hitomi's pendant from his neck breaking the chain it was on, and threw it on the ground. Then he remembered the time that Hitomi gave her pendant to him.  
  
-flashback-  
"Van..." Hitomi said tentively putting one hand on Van's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah?" Van said turning around. For a second, the dark brown eyes looked into the emerald green ones. They were only inches apart.   
"umm..." Hitomi said blushing furiously and took a step back. "I..."  
"yeah?" Van asked feeling his own cheeks flaming.   
  
"I think.." Hitomi paused to brush her hair over her ear. "Don't you think escaflowne's jewel and my pendant look alike?" Van nodded and smiled at Hitomi.   
  
"You really notice things Hitomi! That.. that makes you really special!" Hitomi smiled.   
  
"Thanks Van. Well, I thought if you don't mind, i'd like to give my pendant to you." When she saw Van's eyes light up, she quickly added "well...  
because it might help you." She extended her hand out with the pendant looped through her fingers. When her hand connected with Van's, he felt a slight spark, from Hitomi's fingers to his. They jumped slightly, then laughed.   
"Sorry," Hitomi said laughing nervously. "I must of got a little static." Van nodded.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Hitomi said when she saw Van struggling to open the clasp. She reached around Van's neck to work on the clasp, and Van could feel her soft, steady breath on his neck.   
  
"There." Hitomi said finally and took a step back. "Thank you Hitomi... I'll keep it safe forever." Van whispered, smiling gently at Hitomi.  
-end of flashback-  
  
  
"Oh Hitomi..." Van whispered, his eyes glassing over at the thought of her, so close to him. Suddenly, he remembered the pendant on the ground. He lept quickly to the ground and gathered up the pieces, cradling it in his hands. "No..." he muttered fretfully running his fingers repeatedly over the broken chain. "what have I done?"   
He sat down on a rock, and tried to undo what he had done. "oh no!" Van said pulling the chain out of the tearshaped glass. The glass was unbroken, but the chain was shattered. A single tear shimmered in Van's eyes. "I told her i'd keep it safe.   
  
"Van!" a voice echoed through the fields where Van was sitting, reminising. "Van..." Hitomi yelled when she reached the boy with the raven hair. The boy just sat there, oblivious to the girl standing behind him. All of a sudden, he spun around, and looked her right in the eye.   
"Hitomi, you... you..." Suddenly, as if something cold closed over his heart, Van turned around still with his back to Hitomi. His voice wavered as he spoke. "Hitomi, I think that you should just go back to Allen." With that, Van started running, away from Hitomi, away from those memories.  
  
end of chpt 2   
  



	3. there she met him

  
  
  
There she met him   
  
His voice wavered as he spoke. "Hitomi, I think that you should just go back to Allen." With that, Van started running, away from Hitomi, away from those memories.  
  
  
Hitomi felt as if her whole world was falling apart. As she walked, tears shimmered in her eyes threatening to fall with emotion. "Why did I.. I kiss Allen?" Hitomi asked herself above a whisper. There she was again, walking with no direction. She didn't care where she was going, her heart felt broken and all she could see in her mind, was the hurt expression on Van's face.  
  
Just then, she reached a fork in the road. She shivered as the rain still pelted against her back. "Where am I?" Hitomi asked. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Might as well find out." she said and the light from the lighter illuminated the wooden sign that was hammered into the mud. One of the roads led back to Pallas, where Allen and the others lived. The other, well, the words were smudged out.  
A grim smile formed on Hitomi's face. She had already decided which way to go.   
  
"why bother going back when all your going to have to face, is your problems?" Hitomi asked herself. She put the lighter back into her pocket and turned away from the road that lead to Pallas. She began making her way down this new, unfamiliar road. Yet, it seemed to welcoming, so warm.  
  
-Van's POV-  
  
He had stopped running and bent over to catch his breath. He turned around hoping to catch a shadow of Hitomi, coming after him. He saw none.  
A sob caught up in his throat and he choked on his tears, slowly sitting down on the wet, murky grass. The rain still showed no signs of letting up, pelting on Van's already drenched clothing. Then, he looked up. He saw a small light twinkling in the distance.  
A sense of joy rose up in his chest and he stood up quickly, shaking off all the water.  
  
He began walking at a brisk pace towards that light, never stopping. He knew he'd find comfort there.  
  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
She had walked about a few minutes down that new road when ahead of her, she saw a small light, twinkling in the distance.  
It may of been small, but it gave Hitomi a new hope to go on ahead.  
"Maybe I'll find some comfort there." Hitomi was tired, she needed a rest.   
She quickened her pace and she began running, then sprinting towards that light.   
  
She reached that light and smiled. The small light was a lantern, hanging off a hook next to the door of a small hut. The hut looked very rustic, and some flowers were growing all around the hut. It drew Hitomi in. She opened the creaky door and let herself in.  
  
"is..is anyone in here?" She stepped cautiously into the kitchen and said "Hello?" All she heard was an echo of her own voice. She began exploring, quietly opening doors and looking in cuboards. The hut was empty, it almost seemed like it was waiting for her. She opened another door and found the room to be quite pleasent. There was a single bed, and a small coffee table next to it. Soft, clean linen was spread out on the bed. Hitomi let out a little experated gasp of happiness and sprawled out on the bed, drawing the covers all around her. She removed her outer clothes and hung them on the edge of the coffee table. In moments, she was asleep.  
  
The next morning, she awoke, refreshed from the soft bed.   
She could hear birds, chirping sweetly outside and the tantilizing aroma of flowers seeped into the room. Hitomi stretched and pulled on her now dry clothing. The soft lilthing sunshine shone into the room giving Hitomi a happy feeling. She began humming a little melody under her breath as she tied the last bow on her clothes into place.  
  
Suddenly, she could smell tea brewing downstaires in the kitchen. "MMmmmm..." She inhaled the welcoming sensation as she began making her way slowly down the staircase. Finally she reached the kitchen door, she opened it and gasped.  
  
The person that was making tea turned around too.  
It was a face she reconized all too well. A feeling of surprise, joy, and pain surged through her and Hitomi sank into a chair, her eyes never leaving that persons.  
  
That person ran his fingers through his raven hair as a soft breeze came in from the window and brushed by his red cotton shirt. He took one step closer to the girl sitting, and whispered, "Hitomi..."  
  
  
Author's note: i'm sure you all can guess who Hitomi saw in the kitchen! i don't know why i wrote this chpt, but I think i needed to connect how they meet up again! so please, R/R! 


	4. folken

  
  
  
folken  
  
That person ran his fingers through his raven hair as a soft breeze came in from the window and brushed by his red cotton shirt. He took one step closer to the girl sitting, and whispered, "Hitomi..."  
  
"Van!" Hitomi said in surprise just staring at him. "What are you doing he-" She stopped, putting her hand over her mouth.   
  
"Well I-" He started then stopping short. He couldn't take his eyes off hers.   
  
They just stood there, staring at each other, not willing to break the spell. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Well, I found this place to spend the night and I just woke up.." He said, his words coming out all jumbled.  
  
"Same." Hitomi said. Then concern came into her eyes.  
She reached forward to take his hand.  
"Van.. please listen to me."  
Van knew what was coming. She was going to attempt to apoligize again.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." He pouted stubbornly and walked out of the door. "No Van LISTEN!" She yelled in frustration grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. Van was so taken back that he stood still.  
  
"You have to know that that kiss meant absolutely NOTHING to me! and I-"   
  
She was cut off when Van, with a wave of his hand silenced her. "Forget it."  
  
Hitomi persisted and clenched her hands together. "I can't forget it. I have to tell you how I really feel and I-"   
  
Van, once again cut her off. Only in a sharper tone.  
"No! I said forget it, and I mean forget it."  
  
Tears filled Hitomi's eyes. Van felt his heart soften and he wanted to embrace her right then. but then, something cold closed over his heart and he resumed his stubborness.   
  
"Look Hitomi, you can kiss anyone you want. Don't bother explaining to me. It's not like I care otherwise in that way about you." He stopped shortly, lowering his head, letting his raven hair fall into his eyes.  
  
He heard a slight gasp from Hitomi and he looked up, meeting her eyes. They shimmered with tears and they began sliding, slowly down her cheek. "You- y-you.." She started taking a step back. "I-I knew you didn't anyway." She yelled. She turned swiftly and started running.   
  
Van stared after her angrilly. Suddenly, he realized what he had done. "Shit!" Van cursed, hating himself for his choice of words. "What the hell did I just say to her? I told her I didn't care about her that way, when I do.. and just when she was going to tell me how she felt, I cut her off!" Van looked back at Hitomi in horror, but she had already disappeared.   
  
"Van..." Hitomi whispered wiping away her falling tears. "I never knew he didn't care, I thought all along that he did." She began to cry again, allowing her tears to spill over her lashes and drop to the ground. Suddenly, someone put a hand on her shoulder. She brightened and spun around. "Van I-" then she stopped. It wasn't Van.   
  
It was a handsome young man with silken, silver hair. He was tall, muscular and had a beautiful smile. He wore a blue sleeveless that was open slightly on the chest, and tan denim pants. But what made Hitomi amazed was the beautiful shade of color the man had. It was a sharp, ruby red.   
  
"You're Hitomi, aren't you?" The young man asked with a small starting on his face. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked again with a slight frown when he saw the tear stains on Hitomi's face. "Someone been hurting you?"   
  
Hitomi nodded her head slowly, then began to cry again. The young man put his arms around her, and let her cry on his shoulder. Finally, when her tears subsided she stepped back to look at him, with a questioning look in her eyes.   
  
"Sorry, Hitomi. You must be wondering who I am. I'm Folken Fanel."  
  
"Fanel?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Van's older brother. Van's told me all about you!" Folken said happily.  
  
"What did he say?" Hitomi muttered drying her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Folken said rolling his eyes up in thought. "He said that you were really smart, kind, and really pretty too!"  
He looked at her intently then smiled. "He was right."  
  
Hitomi nodded and said gratefully "Thanks."   
  
Folken continued, "I think you already know this, but he also, well..." Folken laughed. "He's gunna kick my ass for this, but he has kinda a thing for you."  
  
Hearing this, Hitomi shook her head. "He just told me that he doesn't, at all. That's why... I'm.." Hitomi wiped away another tear that came down her cheek.   
  
Folken shook his head in disbelief. "He does! Alot!"  
  
Hitomi lowered her eyes. "He doesn't, he told me to my face. He's angry at me.. He's.." The tears started again.  
  
Folken put his arms around her once again, consoling her. "I can't believe Van did that too you. He can be cocky and rude sometimes, but I thought he liked you. I'm sorry."  
  
Hitomi stopped crying, but she clung on to Folken. She felt quite content in his strong arms. He was so warm, so kind.   
  
"Well," Folken said, still holding on to her. "Why don't I take you back to the castle? We'll talk to Van together ok?" Hitomi barely managed a nod.   
  
"How are we going to get back though?" Hitomi looked around. "There are no carriages around."  
  
Folken grinned softly, and Hitomi felt a shiver go through her. "Who says we need a carriage?   
  
Suddenly, a burst of feathers came out of Folken's back. He had wings, just like Van.  
  
Hitomi's mouth fell open. "Folken, your wings, their beautiful!"  
  
Folken smiled and held her tighter as he began flying. "And so are you."  
  
End of Chpt 3  
  
A/N:Sorry, I've decided I write too many V/H fics...  
hey that was a slight clue! hehe.. guess how this is gunna turn out? 


	5. tantrums

  
tantrums  
  
Hitomi's mouth fell open. "Folken, your wings, their beautiful!"  
Folken smiled and held her tighter as he began flying. "And so are you."  
  
Hitomi's cheeks flushed a crimson red at his words. "Folken, I don't think..."   
  
"Sorry.." Folken mumbled. "That came out kind of weird. I guess-"  
  
"It's alright." Hitomi finally said.  
There was an awkward silence in the air. Finally, Folken broke the ice.  
  
"Look at those beautiful mountains!" He marvelled as he soared between the clouds.   
Hitomi's words came out in a whisper. "And the lush green fields... I remember the time I took a walk with Van-"   
Hitomi stopped and suddenly and turned her gaze away from the fields.   
  
-flashback-  
"Van this place is just beautiful!" Hitomi exclaimed, her emerald green eyes widening at the sights. "It is isn't it?" Van said gazing at Hitomi.   
-end of flashback-  
  
Folken looked at Hitomi carefully. "It's okay, I know you can't stop thinking about Van."  
  
Hitomi's body suddenly turned stiff in Folken's arms. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."   
  
Folken sighed. "Alright. Whatever you want."  
  
-Van-  
  
"It's all her fault." He thought stubbornly as he walked towards the castle. He wrungs his hangs tightly. "But it's also my fault. How could I say that to her? I told her I didn't love her. but I do, more than she can ever know."   
  
Van stomped angrilly up the castle steps. "She kissed Allen first. It's not like I kissed Merle!" Van said incredously. Then, the thought of kissing his cat companion made Van giggle. "Like that would ever happen."  
  
"Van!"   
  
"Folken?" Van looked up at gasped. It was Folken alright, but he wasn't alone. He was holding Hitomi in his arms. No matter how Van tried, he couldn't get Hitomi to meet his eye.   
  
Van growled under his breath. "First my friend, then my brother. what's next?"  
Van glared coldly as Folken landed and folded his wings.   
He released Hitomi and she snuck a glance at Van, but lowered her eyes quickly when she saw Van looking at her too.  
  
-Hitomi's POV-  
  
she saw the hurt and bitter contempt in that one glance they shared. "Van.." She thought with longing. "No, he didn't misunderstand did he?" She turned her head and looked at Folken. "Van..."  
  
-Van-  
  
He saw Hitomi sneak a glance at him. He saw those emerald green eyes sweep across his own, and he felt something in his heart start. But the hurt returned when he saw her turn her gaze away to look at Folken. Rage filled his mind. He turned around and fled to his room.  
"Van!" Folken called but Van ignored him slamming the wooden doors brutally.  
  
  
Hitomi felt anger surge through her heart. All she could see was red. "Why that stubborn little jerk! what right does he have?" When Folken placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.   
  
"Fine. He can keep running, and I won't ever talk to that baka again. He's not worth it." She whirled around and ran off into the forest, leaving Folken staring after Van, then after Hitomi.  
  
Van threw himself on his bed after slamming the doors. He hoped Hitomi heard that. He crossed his arms, his hand accidentally brushing the pendant. He looked down at it, and sighed. He cradled it in his hands. "Hitomi.." He whispered. He stood up and peeked out of the corner of his blinds, seeing Folken gazing after Hitomi running off into the forest.   
  
"DAMMIT VAN!" Van yelled turning away still holding the pendant between his fingers. "You just have to blow it by being cocky and stubborn."   
  
Van sighed again. "But it's her fault... but she did apoligize..." He lay down and buried his face into his pillow, the ebony hair spilling over the sheets. "Hitomi... please forgive me..."  
  
end of chpt 5   
  
a/n: ooohhh! does it look like v/h? or f/h now? bwahaha.. sorry. this one was kinda short. btw, frantic ppl. I'm trying to start the next chpt of can't live w/out you [sequel] from (how did I fall in love with you.)  
and I can't seem to figure out how to start. coz Van died, (sorry!) and but it didn't seem right to leave Hitomi alone. perhaps I need some ideas!  
so scroll down and scribble me a review! arigatou!   



	6. fight for love

  
a/n: sowee.. it took like too long. coz you know! as you all might think, this is going no where! *sighs* well it's definitly going somewhere!  
  
  
  
fight for love  
  
Van sighed again. "But it's her fault... but she did apoligize..." He lay down and buried his face into his pillow, the ebony hair spilling over the sheets. "Hitomi... please forgive me..."  
  
  
Hitomi ran into the forest anger rippling through her being. "That jerk! He's going to-" her words stopped short when she tripped over a tree root and sprawled onto the ground.   
  
"Dammit!" Hitomi cursed rubbing her sore limbs. "This is all Van's fault. That stubborn baka!" Tears sprang to her eyes and fell on the tough soil.   
Hitomi furiously wiped at them. "Why the heck am I crying? For Van? Never!" Her mouth was saying it, but her mind began wandering off. Her eyelids began drooping. The day was long, she was tired.   
She closed her eyes and succumbed to her slumber, letting her senses drift off to the world of dreams.  
  
  
Hitomi was standing in the midst of a field, wearing a long white dress, her hair tossed in the breeze.  
The soft afternoon sun was shining upon her sandy blond hair, and giving her a tingly good feeling. She looked up and saw someone in the distance.  
  
He had ebony black hair that shone in the sunlight, and was wearing a red shirt that moved in rhythm to the wind.   
  
"Van!"  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
The two ran just to stand in front of each other, inches apart.   
  
He was holding a brilliant bouquet of flowers in his hands.   
  
"Here. It's for you Hitomi!" Van shyly blushed handing the flowers to a surprised Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you Van!" Hitomi cried. She reached around his neck and pulled him closer to her.   
He kissed her gently, and she tipped her head, letting her blond tresses fall back into the wind.  
  
"Van..."she murmured. She let her head lean trustingly onto his strong, broad shoulders, her eyes full of love and lust.  
  
"Hitomi... let me take you to heaven." Van whispered gently in her ear.  
Hitomi giggled and nodded at his words. His breath tickled her cheek.  
  
Feathers drifted as the wings were spread. He held her tightly in his arms, their fingers entwined. He soared up into the sky.  
  
"aishiteru..." Hitomi muttered, her face buried in Van's neck. Van was about to return his feelings in words, when Hitomi's next words stung him.   
  
"aishiteru... Allen.."  
  
  
Van sat up in bed. beads of sweat clung to his forehead.  
"Allen? She loves Allen?" Van snarled angrilly, he grabbed his sword and sheathed it angrilly, accidentally grazing his fingers. "Shhhhhit.." Van yelled sucking on his bleeding finger. "Allen, you'll pay, you'll pay."  
  
He was stopped by a certain handsome Knight of Caeli.  
"Van. stop right there." Allen stopped Van in his path with his sheathed sword.   
  
Van gritted his teeth, trying to control the anger raging in his heart.  
"What do you want Shezar?"  
  
Allen looked even more concerned. "What's going on? Van you never used to be like this. What's wrong?" His azure eyes narrowed.  
  
Van couldn't stand it anymore. "You know damn straight what's going on."   
  
Allen put a calming hand on Van's shoulder. "Calm down. you can tell me what's going on. Is it.." Allen asked, looking tentively at him. "Hitomi?"  
  
Van didn't answer. He lowered his eyes so Allen couldn't see the hatred and comtempt in his eyes.   
His hand that rested on the hilt of his sword began twitching, as if wanting to draw the sword and stab Allen.  
He shook off those thoughts. "What am I thinking? Allen is my friend." A vision of Hitomi and Allen embracing flashed through his mind once again. Van winced.  
  
The hand needed to twitch no more. Van made a decision.  
"Allen. It's nothing. I just need someone to practice sword sparring with."  
  
Allen's eyes lightened. He trusted Van. "Alright. Draw your sword and let's fight." He grinned at Van and drew out his sword. Van drew out his sword slowly, running his fingers gently down the hilt. In his mind he thought "Come on sword, you've been by my side all this time. Just do this last deed for me."  
  
Van raised his face and tossed his head, letting his hair out of his eyes. violet tinted eyes met azure sky blue ones, as the two of them bowed slightly, then began to attack.   
  
"That's it Van. Good sword skills. hey-HEY!"  
  
Allen yelled as Van's sword barely missed Allen's throat.   
  
"Van! remember. When sparring, you never go for the kill!" Allen joked, blocking Van's sword again.  
  
"In this spar session, I do." Van whispered with maddening hatred.  
  
Allen looked at Van while blocking his sword. "What was that?"  
  
Van shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Little did Allen know, was Van's deadly intentions. He wasn't simply practicing with Allen. He planned something much deeper than that.   
  
Van focused all his strength into the sword... "Get ready... may sword meet flesh." He whispered, sweat dripping into his eyes. With that, he plunged the sword forward and....  
  
end of chpt 6  
  
a/n: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ohhh larlarlarlar! a deadly cliffhanger ne? any how. this took long nuff. coz I have no idea what's going to happen next. ne how... please R/R! i love you all!   
  



	7. crimson blood

  
  
crimson blood  
  
NOTE!!!: for all you Allen fans, you might want to skip this chpt.   
  
Van focused all his strength into the sword... "Get ready... may sword meet flesh." He whispered, sweat dripping into his eyes. With that, he plunged the sword forward and....  
  
was blocked by Allen again.  
Allen's sword wavered and shook slightly. Allen cried out holding his wrist. He stopped and rubbed his sore wrist, thinking "Van's power has really improved, that last slash of sword was really strong."  
  
Van growled in frustration. His chest heaved up and down from using excess amounts of energy. Sweat poured from his forehead into his eyes, but Van refused to blink.   
"Oh my sword.." He thought feverishly clashing swords with Allen once more. "How could you fail me..."   
  
As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Van suddenly, swerved his sword around Allen, and sword and man jumped into the air. Allen was taken by surprise as Van used his sword and tripped Allen onto the ground.  
  
With a shout, Allen's knees buckled and he fell back first onto the ground, brilliant locks of blond hair cascading all over the ground.  
  
With another wave of his sword, Van pointed it at Allen's neck.  
  
"N-nice...nice work Van.." Allen said his chest heaved.  
"First time you've won." With that, he tried to get up.  
  
Van's sword never moved. with that, Allen's neck almost met the tip of the sword.  
"Van?" Allen said with a little confusion in his voice. "Sparring's over. Remove your sword!"  
  
Van just simply stood there pointing his sword brutally at Allen's throat, his eyes flashing through of hatred and amusement.  
He shook his head.  
  
"Shezar, you will die today. you have the word of the King of Fanelia."  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
She woke up from her dreams with a soft smile plastered on her face. "Oh Van... I love you too..."  
Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sat up, arranging her bangs that had got into her face. "It was just a dream..."  
All of a sudden, the forest disappeared. She saw Van, with sweat pouring off his face, holding a sword with his fists clenched above Allen's body. "AHHHHHH"   
With a loud cry, Van plunged his sword down into Allen's heaart.   
Allen screamed, then dark, crimson blood gushed from his wound, staining Van's pants. Van just smirked, running a finger down the blade of his sword, then licked the blood off.   
"Now we'll see if you'll ever win her over again..."  
  
"NOOOOO! VAN!!! STOP IT!" Hitomi screamed falling to the ground.  
  
The vision disappeared and she was back into the forest.   
"Van wouldn't kill Allen! It's not like him!"  
  
Hitomi stood up and began running back to the castle.  
She had to stop Van from killing Allen.  
  
  
-Van-  
  
With a loud cry, Van directed his sword right over Allen's heart and began plunging it down.  
"Van! what are you doing?" Allen screamed desperately, still not understanding why his friend was trying to kill him.  
Van began smirking. "See if you'll ever win her over again!"  
  
All of a sudden, Van stopped, the tip of the blade poised right above Allen's shirt.  
Hitomi was telling him to stop. Suddenly, the pendant around his neck began to glow.   
  
Van looked curiously down at the pendant. It had never glowed before. Suddenly, he remembered the task at hand and raised his sword again, and with maddening force, he lowered it into Allen's chest.  
  
"Van! Stop it!"  
  
An urgent voice cried from the edge of the forest.  
"Huh?"  
Van said, and his sword plunged into Allen's stomach, but not Allen's heart.  
Allen's tortured cries could be heard, as he doubled over in pain, and his dark blood began gushing out, staining his clothes and Van's pants. Van whirled around to face the voice.  
  
"Hit..Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi stood on the bottom of the stone steps that led to the castle doors in shock.  
  
All she saw was the boy she loved stabbing a sword into Allen. Tears of shock came to her eyes as she ran up the steps and knelt beside Allen's body. "Van.. Why did you do it?" Hitomi cried, tears falling all over Allen's shirt. With one hand, she held Allen's forearm, with the other, she tried to get him to sit up.   
  
"H-Hitomi.." Allen whispered. "Allen?" Hitomi answered   
back tearfully leaning her ear in to Allen's lips to listen better.  
  
"Hitomi.. y-you have t-to get away.. r-run. H-he's not who you t-think he is. he's a m-maniac... he's-" With that, Allen fell back, whispering Hitomi's name.  
  
"Allen! Don't go!" Hitomi cried squeezing Allen's hand.  
  
She didn't even notice the raven haired boy with the crazed look on his face fuming above her.   
  
end of chpt 7  
  
a/n: man... major sorries and gomens to everyone! just just incase your wondering, no allen doesn't die. 


	8. visions

  
  
  
visions  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Allen!" Van whimpered throwing himself down onto the ground. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"  
  
Tears fell from his eyes and seeped into the soil inches from Van's face. "What's wrong with me?" Van snarled grabbing his head as if to stop the visions of Allen bleeding from running through his head.   
"Stop it! I didn't kill Allen! He's my friend!"  
Van yelled in anguish closing his eyes in fear.   
But in the darkness of his eyelids, he saw even more blood.   
  
-visions-  
  
blood gushed out from Allen's wound and covered Van. "noooo!" Van yelled stepping back. "...what a familiar feeling..."   
Suddenly, Allen was gone, and lying right in front of Van's path, was the carcass of the dragon he had slaughtered. The blue dragon's blood gushed all over him.  
"NOOO!" Van yelled his violet eyes going wide with disbelief. Tears sprang out.   
Suddenly, a sword was held to his throat.  
"A-Allen?" Van asked tears resting on his lashes.   
"You killed me Van. I'll never forget that. Van why?"  
  
Allen stood in front of Van, holding the sword with still hands, pointing at Van's throat, his stomach still dripping with blood. The blood poured all over Van's face, arms, clothes.   
  
"Why Van? We were friends. I trusted you. Why?"  
  
Van tried to back away, but his back was against something. Van turned around and screamed in horror.  
It was Allen.  
  
Suddenly, images of Allen all around him began to swim   
before his eyes. They all held a sword pointed at Van's throat. The sadness in their blue azure eyes.  
  
"Van. Why? Is it because of Hitomi?"   
  
"Hitomi...Hitomi..Hitomi.."  
  
It echoed through Van's ears. Suddenly, Hitomi appeared by Allen's side, pointing at Van with her fingers.   
"You! You killed Allen. The man I love. You thought that If you killed Allen, then I would love you? Never!"  
Silently, Hitomi reached forward and yanked her pendant off Van's neck. "You have no right to wear this anymore." She tossed it onto Van's hand.  
  
Hitomi turned around and walked away.  
  
"H-Hitomi!" Van tried to run after her, but the sword that nestled at his throat stopped him. She slowly disappeared in the darkness.   
  
"Van, there's no turning back. Everything you have is gone."  
Allen said sadly. Then, Allen plunged the sword into Van's throat.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Van screamed falling back, as the sword sliced through his flesh, breaking the skin.   
  
Then, the vision ended and everything turned black.  
  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
Hitomi broke into tears as she ran. "Van! What's happening to you?" She could see that his eyes were different some how. They were different from the ones she knew and loved.  
  
suddenly, a blood curdling scream ripped through the trees and into Hitomi's ears.  
  
It was Van.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi cried running back to where she had left him. Many things ran through her mind. "Is Van going to be okay? What's happening to him? I love him don't I?"  
  
When she got back to the clearing she screamed.  
She saw Van lying in a pool of his own dark crimson blood, with a large gash on the side of his neck. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and there in his hand, was Hitomi's pendant.   
  
end of chpt 9   
  
a/n: WAIT WAIT WAIT! No flames yet. who said that Van was dead? *whistles* nobody did! that vision seemed pritty real to me!*~ please R/R!   
  



	9. life (quick... wuzn't it?)

  
  
a/n: hello... hehe. just another chpt in here! anyway... the chpt numbahz are all messed up. no need to let me know that. just read the story... and enjoy.. and if you don't enjoy, please don't be mean!   
  
  
life  
  
When she got back to the clearing she screamed.  
She saw Van lying in a pool of his own dark crimson blood, with a large gash on the side of his neck. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and there in his hand, was Hitomi's pendant.   
  
Hitomi stood there, with her hand over her mouth in shock. Then she lept forward, cradling his head in her hands.  
  
"Van! Are you alive? Answer me! Who did this?" Hitomi pulled his limp body in her arms and began crying. "Please Van! Say something!"   
  
-Van-  
  
He was walking by himself in the gloom of a cave.  
His neck hurt alot. "Where am I?" Van muttered, his eyes slowly accustoming to the darkness.  
  
...drip...drip...  
  
sounds of water dripping from the cave ceiling echoed into Van's ears. He could hear footsteps in the distance, coming closer, closer. Van's hand immediately withdrew to the hilt of his sword.  
"Who goes there?" He snarled, drawing his sword. The figure slowly walked forward, hands clasped.  
  
Van's eyes traveled up the stranger's profile and gasped. It was Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi! What are you doing here?"   
  
Hitomi looked at him with pain in her eyes. Suddenly, she lept into his arms crying. "Van, please don't die!" Van held her head and let her cry into his chest. "Hitomi.. It's okay. I'm not going to die." He cradled her in his arms.   
  
Hitomi pulled back, her eyes stained with tears. "Van your dying right now! Please! Don't give up! Don't leave!" She stepped back, tears falling onto the ground.   
  
Van felt something wet dripping down his neck. "Probably just cave water." He thought, wiping some of the wet substance off his neck. Immediately, more of it began dripping down his neck again. Van held his hand to his face and gasped.  
  
It was blood. The blood dripped from his shaking fingers to the ground.  
  
Van fell to his knees in a dead faint. The last thing he heard was Hitomi crying for him to wake up.  
  
-vision-  
  
Van could see two women, both were cloaked in dark robes, covering their faces. One was spinning a thin thread across the room. The other ran her fingers along the thread.   
  
She reached slowly into her cloak and wielded a pair of sharp scissors.   
She began advancing apon the thread, pulling the scissors along the thread, as if to cut.   
  
The girl that was spinning the thread opened her mouth. "Are you sure he should die?"  
  
The other woman nodded. "I will cut his life line, and he will die. No one really needs or loves him in the other world."  
  
"but.." The other girl protested "He is young, and he is loved by young Hitomi!"  
  
"Hitomi?" Van whispered. "Who are they talking about?"   
  
The woman interupted her sharply. "He is to die, no question about it."  
  
The woman held the scissors with calm hands, running the blade along the thread. The thread began to fray, then unravel slowly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Van yelled grasping at his throat. He couldn't breathe. He slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"He's dying." The girl cried with fright.   
  
"I know that." The woman laughed slightly, opening the scissors once more to snap the thread in two.   
  
Van felt as if the world was exploding. Bright lights danced before him.   
"H-Hitomi..." He whispered.  
  
He could only see the woman and the scissors now. Her hand on her chin as if pondering something deeply.   
  
Suddenly, a shaking voice cut through the deadly silence. "Van! Answer me! Please say something!" It was Hitomi's voice.  
  
"H-Hitomi?" Van whispered.  
  
  
  
-end of vision-  
  
  
end of chpt 10 


	10. tranquillity

  
  
tranquillity  
  
a/n: aahhahaha, this is a soft, sappy, cute, romantic (whatever you want to call it) little chpt. another dream sequence just because! *gigglez* enjoy. I was just in a sappy mood! teehee... ^_^  
  
"It's that girl!" The woman whispered pulling the scissors back.   
"Van, please don't die! I love you!" The voice broke down in sobs. The woman pulled the scissors back into her robe. "He is loved after all." the woman whispered as Van  
collasped onto the ground.  
  
Van opened his eyes slowly, feeling a trickle of cold sweat drip down from his brow. He was lying in a bed, in a room. "Van! You're awake!"   
Van twisted his head sideways and saw Hitomi holding his shaking hand gently in hers. He tried to sit up.  
  
"No Van! Don't try to sit up. Just rest." Hitomi whispered gently, rubbing her fingers repeatedly across his knuckles.   
  
"Hitomi... " Van smiled weakly, his eyes showing gratitude. Hitomi gazed into his eyes and saw that the crazed look was gone.   
  
"Van.." She thought, gazing at his strong face, as he settled down to sleep again, nestling contently into his pillow. "You're finally back. but what was wrong with you before? Why did you try to kill Allen?"   
  
"He's so beautiful..." Hitomi thought fondly, studying his chieseled features. Those thick, dark eyebrows, long lashes, ruffled ebony hair, and soft, pouting lips.   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nostrils. "The smell of the fields... Van's smell. That's it! That's the answer I've been searching for!" her mouth curved into a smile. "I love Van!" images of Van flashed through her head.   
  
Suddenly, She felt soft, warm fingers link through hers. Her eyes flew open. Van was deep in the world of dreams, a brief smile forming on his lips.   
  
Hitomi grinned. "How cute.." She thought. "He's muttering in his sleep."   
  
"Hitomi... I.. love you.. more... than anything..." Van muttered out of the corner of his mouth. He nestled into his pillow, holding Hitomi's hand.   
  
"Van.." Hitomi blushed gazing softly at him. She felt a burst of warmth she had never felt before.   
She leaned forward and placed a whisper of a kiss on the corner of Van's mouth. She squeezed Van's hand tighter, as she leaned into his arms. She felt him embrace her softly.   
"Hitomi.." Van sighed contently, tightening his arms around her. He was still dreaming.   
  
"Van... I love you so much." Hitomi whispered fondly, nestling her face into his neck, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
There they lay there, two lovers, both in dreams, captured in total bliss.   
  
  
-Van's dream-   
  
Hitomi gently parted Van's ebony bangs from his forehead, kissing him softly. Van returned the kiss, smoothing his fingers through her hair.   
  
"Hitomi... he muttered wrapping his arms tightly around her."   
  
"Oh Van... I love you so much." Hitomi whispered nestling her cheek into his neck.   
  
Van cradled her cheek softly, feeling the soft caress of her lips on his neck.   
"I wish I could stay here with you forever, Hitomi."   
  
Hitomi ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring contently. "forever... " Hitomi whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hitomi... I.." Hitomi pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"I.." Van stuttered. "What's wrong with me?" He thought, gazing back into those emerald eyes. "Why can't I say it?"  
"I... I-I.. lov-"  
  
All of a sudden, with a flash of white, Hitomi was in his arms no more.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asked whirling around frantically.  
  
Feathers drifted lightly down to the ground, contrasting against the blue azure sky, that matched his eyes.  
  
Blond hair blew softly in the breeze. Allen held Hitomi tightly in his arms, his wings bringing them up slowly into the sky.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled desperately, staring up at the winged man. "Allen! Let her go!"  
  
Allen shook his head, brilliant blond locks shaking in the wind. "You'll never get her back. She's mine, and always will be."   
  
With that, Allen flew off, with Hitomi still in his arms.  
  
"NO! I won't let you take her away from me! Not again! never!" Van screamed launching himself into the air. "Crack..." All Van felt was excruciating pain in his upper back.   
  
"Hitomi.." Van yelled frantically, falling to the ground, feathers drifting all around him, as he watched Allen take the girl he loved away.   
  
-end of dream-  
  
end of chpt 11  
  



	11. taken away

  
  
a/n:em, u kno the last chpt was a dream!  
  
taken away   
  
"NO! I won't let you take her away from me! Not again! never!" Van screamed launching himself into the air. "Crack..." All Van felt was excruciating pain in his upper back.   
"Hitomi.." Van whispered, falling to the ground, feathers drifting all around him, as he watched Allen take the girl he loved away.   
  
  
Hitomi felt Van's heart jump irregular beats under her cheek, and the hand in hers, squeeze tighter.  
She heard the even, deep breathing that escaped Van's mouth turn to uneven breaths. "No.. you can't. Don't... please..." Van's hand gripped Hitomi's so tight that Hitomi cried out in pain.   
  
Hitomi sat up staring at Van, still gripping her hand tightly, his eyebrows knitted and furrowed.   
  
"Van, what's wrong? are you having a bad dream?" She took her other hand, and smoothed it over Van's forehead, while trying to pull her right hand out of Van's grasp.  
She could not, because Van had a deathly grip on her hand.  
  
"Van, let go." Hitomi begged, feeling Van tighten his already hurting grasp on her hand. "Van, you're hurting me.. Van.. I-" Suddenly, Van let go and his eyes flew open, and he bolted straight up in bed, staring at Hitomi.   
  
"Van..." Hitomi asked tentively, rubbing her aching hand.  
Suddenly, Van lept forward, and gathered Hitomi in a crushing embrace.  
  
Hitomi felt drops of tears falling onto her neck, and Van's breath going ragged. "No! Hitomi! Please don't leave! don't leave!"  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm right here!"   
  
Van lifted his face to meet Hitomi's, his voice with firm conviction. "Don't ever leave me, ever again. I won't let him take you away from me."  
  
Hitomi nodded, tears spilling over her cheeks.   
Van gently released her, his hands closing over her trembling fingers. "Don't cry, Hitomi." Van said with a gentle, lilthing voice, as he leaned forward and kissed her tears away. Hitomi leaned into his powerful embrace, tightening her arms around his neck.  
  
"Van, I wish this moment could last forever..." Hitomi whispered softly, settling into his arms.  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open, and a bunch of men marched in, pushing aside furniture to make room.   
  
Van let go of Hitomi, turning to face the door. He could feel her hand tense up. "Have you no manners?" Van yelled up, standing up, still holding Hitomi's hand.  
"You just can't barge into my room like this. Get out!" Van growled.   
  
"Seize him!" A familiar voice shouted through the door.   
  
"Allen?" Hitomi cried, standing up. It was Allen indeed, with Millerna supporting him. "He's a dangerous person. He led Allen almost to his deathbed!" Millerna cried out.  
  
Two burly men walked forward and yanked Van up and away from Hitomi, tying his wrists roughly with cutting ropes.   
  
"Allen! What are you doing? Why are they taking Van away?"   
Hitomi demanded with a shaking voice. She ran after the men dragging Van away, and hung on to Van's arm. The men turned around. Their eyes piercing through hers.   
  
Hitomi, startled, took a step back. "Why are you fending for him?" One of the men inquired. "Yeah, He's a dangerous killer." The other man spoke, yanking Van again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked. "He never killed anyone!"  
  
"Let me remind you, Hitomi. That Van almost killed Allen. He stabbed his sword into Allen's stomach. Allen almost died from the loss of blood." Millerna tossed her hair. "I saved his life."  
  
Hitomi gasped, just as a vision of Allen, falling to the ground, blood gushing out of his wound.   
  
"NO! I know that Van did that. But He didn't mean it! He-"   
  
"Hitomi.." Allen spoke in a soothing voice, as he walked over to Hitomi. He put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "I thought Van was my friend. But I was wrong. He's crazy. He.. He stabbed his sword into me. It's my duty as a knight, to lock him away. To make sure that your safe, Hitomi."  
  
Allen put an arm around Hitomi's shoulders and whispered loudly, making sure that Van could hear. "To make sure that you never see him again."  
  
Hitomi opened her mouth, but no words came out. Behind Allen's shoulder, she could see Van's perplexed eyes, glaring into Allen's back.  
  
Suddenly, Van pulled with all his strength away from the men, and lept at Allen, ramming into his back, knocking Allen's hand off Hitomi's shoulder, and making him topple off to the side.   
  
"Don't you ever touch her again. You will never take her away from me again. Do you hear me?" Van snarled in his rage, just as the men recovered, and pulled Van away again. "Never!"  
  
Millerna rushed forward and helped Allen up.   
"You see?" Millerna said with tears in her eyes. "There he goes again, trying to hurt Allen. He's pure evil. completely ruthless."   
  
"W-What are you going to do to Van?" Hitomi asked urgently.   
  
"Well, I guess we're going to kill him." One of the burly men said calmly, kicking Van in the shins. Van crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain.  
  
"You... You can't! Don't do this!" Hitomi cried in horror. She lept forward, but was stopped by Allen.  
  
"Hitomi?" Allen asked, holding her back gently. "Just let Van be. He's getting what he deserves. It's my duty as a Knight."  
  
Hitomi just stood there, speechless in disbelief, as she watched the men take Van away, his violet tinted eyes never leaving hers, as he was yanked out of the room.   
  
end of chpt 12  
  
a/n: teeheee... yewow! no flames yet though! keke, really. Van'll be okay, I hope. Allen was a bit irritating (it's my duty), and Millerna was just the works. I don't know, I just finish watching some episode of Millerna's ditziness so I really hate... (hate is a strong word) dislike her now.   
plz R/R.  



	12. the visions

  
the visions  
  
  
"Hitomi?" Allen asked, holding her back gently. "Just let Van be. He's getting what he deserves. It's my duty as a Knight."  
Hitomi just stood there, speechless in disbelief, as she watched the men take Van away, his violet tinted eyes never leaving hers, as he was yanked out of the room.   
  
  
-that night-  
  
"Hitomi!? Will you get your skinny ass out of the room and eat dinner? I've called you more than a million times! You're making me look like a loser! Do you hear me?" Merle screeched angrilly, banging her fisted paws on   
the door of Hitomi's room.   
  
The was no answer. Not even a peep. "Fine then!"  
Merle growled turning and running down the hall. "Let her starve to death!"   
  
Hitomi closed her swollen eyes painfully as she rubbed her fingers over them. "Merle... if you only knew that Van wasn't visiting Fanelia, but he was going to be killed. You believe whatever they say... Van..."  
  
Without warning, tears slipped over the red skin, and over her cheeks. She rubbed her arms, and shivered as a cool breeze blew into her room and all around her.  
Her hands ran over her thin nightgown, desperately wanting to feel the comfortable warmth Van had given her earlier that day.   
  
Suddenly, a vision came to her, and she fell backwards on her bed.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi cried, watching helplessly, as a man crept up to Van's jail cell, and smashed the hilt of his sword over Van's head. With a surprised cry, Van fell  
to the ground, unconsious.   
  
The man smirked evilly. "Rise and shine your majesty! It's morning!"   
  
Suddenly, Hitomi saw Van being shoved into a small cage, and with a clang, the door was jammed shut with padlocks. Van's eyes were widened in rage and terror, but he couldn't talk. His mouth was taped, and his hands and legs were bound with a thick rope. With a crackling laugh, the man kicked the cage over the edge of the cliff into the ocean.  
  
"NOOOOO! Van!!" Hitomi screamed her eyes flying open, her hands clutching at the bed covers.   
  
Suddenly, the door knob began to turn frantically. Hitomi had locked her door and jammed chairs between the knobs, so no one could enter.  
  
"Hitomi!" a desperate voice cried out through the door.  
"Please! Let me in! Please!" The voice shook with uneven sobs.  
  
"Merle?" Hitomi exclaimed. She knocked the chairs to the side and unlocked the door. The very second that she had opened her door, a flash of fur and claws lept into her arms, flailing and crying.   
  
"Merle? What's... what's wrong?" Hitomi patted Merle's shoulder gently. Merle struggled to speak, as she choked on her tears. "It's Lord Van! I just found out from that bitch Millerna! Their..." another sob rocked her frail body. "Their going to kill him! Please Hitomi! I know you can save him!"   
  
"So.." Hitomi whispered, tears falling out of her eyes again. "You finally found out."   
  
"Huh?" Merle stopped crying and peered up at Hitomi. Suddenly, her eyes filled with anger. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me? Hitomi, you stinking liar! I can't believe you can sit here and be so calm knowing that Lord Van is dying. How could you?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head, tears dripping down her face. "Stop it!" Visions of Van being thrown down to the ocean swarmed before her.   
Then, she saw a vision of Van's hatred as he tried to kill Allen, the blood gushing out of his wound.   
  
Her eyes flew open and she gripped Merle's paw tightly. "Stop it! I care about Van too, but he tried to kill Allen... You know that. You know that the sentance is death. I.. I'm so confused I.."  
  
She was interrupted by an enraged roar.   
  
"How dare you Hitomi!" Merle reached up in a flash of tears and spit, slapping Hitomi hard on the face. "How dare you blame Lord Van for what he did. I wouldn't care less if he killed that blond barbie. Dammit Hitomi!"  
  
Merle began crying again shaking Hitomi's shoulders. "Don't you know why he did it? He did it all because of you. Now he's going to die because of you. Because he was jealous because you were spending so much time with Allen. It's because he loves you. "   
  
Merle broke down in sobs and jumped off Hitomi's bed, sprinting to the door. She turned one last time to glare at Hitomi with tearful eyes. "I can't believe you can just turn a blind eye. If you won't help him then I will! I hate you Hitomi!"   
Merle growled spitefully spitting at Hitomi angrilly. "You heartless girl. I don't know what Lord Van saw in you. I'm going to die with Lord Van."  
  
Hitomi sat there, speechless as Merle sprinted out of the room, sobbing.   
  
end of chpt 13   
  
a/n: no flames.. *rubs eyes* too tired... just wanna finish the story. i kno it was boring.. don't tell me that, i don't wanna know. but please r/r.. it's reassuring to know someone's reading this. =) 


	13. desire

  
desire  
  
a/n: rated pg 13 for some stuff. not lemony, dun wowee ^_^ basically, if you are a child, as in 11 and under, and can not handle kissy scenes.. then.. hehe!   
  
Merle broke down in sobs and jumped off Hitomi's bed, sprinting to the door. She turned one last time to glare at Hitomi with tearful eyes. "I can't believe you can just turn a blind eye. I thought you were in love with Van. If you won't help him then I will! I hate you Hitomi!"   
Hitomi sat there, speechless as Merle sprinted out of the room, sobbing.   
  
Hitomi dropped her head in her hands. "W-what's wrong with me? Why was I defending Allen? Van needs me! I don't love Allen! I love Van! Poor Merle..." She still heard the cat-girl's voice ringing in her head.   
  
"...he did it because he loves you..."  
  
That thought was interupted by some angry shouting outside.   
  
"Get out of my way blondie! You killed Lord Van!" A frantic thin voice shouted, followed by an angry meow.  
  
"Ow! Merle!" a man's voice yelled angrilly. Hitomi heard tearing of clothing, and the pattering of paws as Merle ran off. (ahahhahahha)   
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and Allen strode in with a concerned look on his handsome face. He walked up to Hitomi and sat gently next to her. "Are you alright? Did Merle say some mean things to you?"   
Hitomi noticed that there were some claw marks on Allen's clothes.   
  
She shook her head, tears slipping over her cheeks.   
  
"Hitomi?" Allen asked, putting an arm around her.   
Hitomi stiffened and stood up, shrugging off his arm.   
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?" Allen asked with a soft gentle voice. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder. Hitomi could feel his breath on her neck.   
  
"Allen..." Hitomi protested her voice raising in annoyed intervals.   
  
"Shhh... don't say anything." Allen whispered slipping his arms around her waist. "I know you want me bad."   
  
He leaned closer and kissed her neck.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hitomi yelled prying him off her and backing away. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Allen smiled seductively and came closer to her. "I saw the concern and lust in your eyes when you were saving me from that murderer Van. You know I'm the dang hottest guy you'll ever meet. And besides," Allen said tossing his hair and coming closer to her. "I know you enjoy the attention I give you. You just desire me. And I'll fulfill all your wild desires!"  
  
He advanced towards Hitomi again and grabbed her, kissing her full on the mouth.   
  
"Mmmrfff!" Hitomi cried trying to push Allen off her. But he was too strong. She tried backing off again but felt the wall behind her. She felt a wave of panic swarm over her. She saw Allen shrug off his outer coat and pull off hers.   
  
Still kissing her, Allen practically carried the struggling Hitomi to her bed lay down with her on it.   
  
Hitomi tried pushing him off her but he was too heavy. She felt his tongue pertrude her mouth.  
  
"Somebody help me!" She thought desperately.   
  
-Van-  
  
"Hitomi!" Van cried gripping the bars tightly with fisted hands. "She's in trouble!" He gripped the pendant tightly, feeling the urgent glow.  
"I... can't save her..." Van exclaimed beads of sweat clinging to his forehead.   
  
"Shit!" Van yelled again banging his head on the bars with frustration. "Hitomi... I'm sorry..."  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
Allen gripped her wrists tightly, forcing her against the bed. "You're mine. By the time I'm finished with you, Van will be dead." Allen smirked running his fingers through Hitomi's hair.  
  
Hitomi shook under his grasp. Tears slid from her eyes as she closed them. "I'm so sorry Van..." She thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and a high surprised voice screamed "Allen!?"   
  
Allen, being interrupted from his 'task at hand' sat up, still gripping Hitomi's wrists, his lips still touching Hitomi's.  
  
It was Millerna. She stood at the door, shaking like a leaf, her mouth half open, speechless.  
  
"Y-you..." She just stood there staring at Allen. Seizing this chance, Hitomi gathered all her courage and bit Allen hard on the lip.   
  
"Owww!" Allen cried releasing Hitomi's wrists to cradle his bleeding bottom lip.   
"bitch!"  
  
Hitomi pulled on her clothes, and ran out of the room, speeding by the shaking Millerna.   
  
"Allen that sleazy pervert!" She cried running as fast as she could out of the castle.   
She ran and ran, until she reached a fork.   
She leaned over, hands on knees, to catch her breath.  
Then, she raised her eyes to look at the sign.  
  
"...Zaibach territory, 15 km..."  
  
"...Palas jail and river, 10 km..."  
  
"10 km?" Hitomi thought, her breath caught in her throat. But just the thought of Van being killed gave her a rush of adrenaline through her veins.  
  
She began running again, straight towards the jail.  
  
end of chpt 14 


End file.
